


And In My Head I Paint A Picture

by fitzpleasure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i don't even know anymore man, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzpleasure/pseuds/fitzpleasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Inspired by recent events of Harry in LA. And also Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In My Head I Paint A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> More like inspired by recent events of Harry and Louis on a break and me coming across an old concert video and I sort of combined all of these. Although I changed the details a bit to fit the story.  
> Unbeta'd and I wrote this at 3 am so if there are errors please be kind enough to tell me so that I can fix them. :)

“Where to, sir?”

The driver asked as Harry slid into the car, the sounds of screaming paparazzi and camera shutters were slightly muffled when he slammed the door shut.

“Back to the hotel, please, George,” he replied. And as much as he wished he could take his favorite (unfortunately, borrowed) vintage Mercedes with him, he knew well enough that it’s not safe to drive by himself when the paparazzi are on full-force - although, it was partly his fault that he chose to go to the most famous restaurant in LA on a Saturday night. But he promised Cal he would go, and it’s not like he didn’t enjoy his time there. But the paparazzi could be buzz killers once in a while. 

His driver for the night only nodded as he put the car on gear and forced their way through the swarm of people and flashing lights. One day the car would run over someone’s feet and Harry wouldn’t want that day to come at all, but judging by how these people basically attached themselves to the body of the car, he’s afraid that that day is inevitable.

He let out a sigh of relief once they’re back to the main street, free from flashing lights and screaming middle-aged men. He knew the ride back to the hotel would be a long one so he pulled his phone from his jeans and loaded up the Twitter app. It’s too soon for the pictures from tonight to be up so he wasn’t expecting much as the tweets showed up. 

Scrolling aimlessly through his feed, Harry glanced at some of the tweets. He could never understand the mechanics of teenage girls’ minds, he thought to himself.

But one of them caught him off guard as he stopped at a tweet of a youtube link with no caption attached to it. He clicked the link and the video filled up his entire screen. As it loaded, Harry wasn’t sure what to expect and he wondered to himself why did he even think about clicking it.

And then it started. At first there were screams, then a boy with golden feathery hair and fringe came up on screen, holding a mic in his hand.

“What’s next, Ni?” The boy held out his mic to the blonde boy with a guitar standing next to him, his blonde hair was long enough to touch his ears and the back of his collar.

“Valerie!” Niall shouted to the mic, and the crowd went wild. The other boy in stripes could only give the audience a smug grin before he started to belt out the song.

Harry leaned back to the seat of the car as Louis’ soft voice poured out through the speaker of his phone. He wracked his brain, trying to remember from which concert the video was from, but with hundreds of dates they had played, it got sort of blurry along the road, and he failed to point out which.

But he sure looked happy then as he saw his old self in the background sitting beside Zayn, with his fringe put down and nearly tattooless, looking as scrawny as ever but with a wide smile on his face as they harmonized their “ooh, ooh” along with Louis.

 

> _And I think of all the things, what you’re doing_
> 
> _And in my head I paint a picture_

 

Louis was glowing, Harry’s sure of it, as he belted out the lyrics. And he wasn’t sure if it’s the sound of screaming girls that was making his phone shook, or if it was just his hands that were shaking. 

But Harry stayed on and watched the video until it ended and his phone screen went blank. It’s been less than a year since their last Up All Night concert, but it felt like another lifetime for him. Things changed. Like how Louis didn't wear stripes anymore, and like how neither of them put their fringe down anymore. Harry didn't even want to think about the other major changes.

Outside, the city of LA was bright with lights and people on the streets were laughing and chatting, but inside the car it was silent as Harry held his phone in his hand.

He went to his contacts and pressed on the familiar name. The dial tone went on for quite a while before the person finally picked up.

“Everything’s alright, Harry?” The familiar voice said through the phone, and whatever thing it was that had been constricting Harry’s lungs and was making him hard to breathe, it all went away as soon as he heard his voice.

“’m fine,” his voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat.

“Isn’t it late there?” Louis asked. Harry glanced at the clock on the dashboard of the car. 1 am here which meant it’s 9 in the morning where Louis was.

“1 am,” he stated simply.

“Still early for you, innit?” Louis joked and Harry let out a genuine laugh.  “Why d’you call?”

“Just want to know what’s been up,” Harry said, smiling even though he knew Louis couldn’t see it.

The other boy laughed lightly before he answered, “Went to this Yorkshire tea event with El, yesterday. Mum and Dan tagged along as well.”

“That’s good, I guess.” 

“It’s great, really. It really was,” Louis said. "What you been up to?"

"Just had dinner."

"LA's treating you well?'

"Not bad so far."

Louis stayed silent for a while. Harry could imagine him in their apartment, just woke up, perhaps with a bowl of cereal in hand. Or maybe he's at his mum's place making the most of his break. Or maybe he's staying at Eleanor's place. Harry didn't know that much about Louis these days, really. He didn't know when did it start, but they started to give each other a little bit of space as things got crazier, and before he knew it, they barely call or text each other during their breaks, always going for the 'we always see each other on tour' excuse. It's not like it's a problem to Harry, you know. Or maybe it was a problem to Harry. Maybe even after seeing Louis 24/7 during tour, he still wanted to listen to his voice or read his text messages when they're apart from each other. Maybe even after all of the changes, Harry wanted some things to stay the way they used to be. 

Louis was the one who finally broke the silence, “So I guess I’ll see you day after tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said softly to the phone. The European leg of their tour started in three days.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Louis voice filtered through the earpiece and it made Harry feel warm and lonely at the same time. Damn, the things this boy does to him.

“Good morning, Louis,” he replied and he could hear the sound of Louis’ laughter filling his ear.

“Bye, Haz”

“Bye, Lou”

 

> _Since I’ve come on home,_
> 
> _Well my body’s been a mess_
> 
> _And I’ve missed your golden hair_
> 
> _And the way you like to dress_

 

“George,” Harry called out from the backseat after he locked his phone and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. The driver turned his head slightly, signaling him that he’s listening. “Do you know this place in West Hollywood? It's called Shamrock.” 

“Well I can get you to West but can you point the directions to me afterwards.”

“Sure,” Harry said and George took a turn at a stoplight.

He promised himself earlier in the week that this time he’s not going back with another extra ink on his skin. But maybe promises are meant to be broken.

And before they reached their next stop, he’d better came up with a good design that would engrave the glowing singing boy with fringe and striped shirt on his skin forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, man.  
> Also,[this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIUe3ulFMoE) is the video.


End file.
